What's Hidden Behind a Mask
by BeyondBad1313
Summary: Everyone seems to hide behind a mask, do you really think you know someone as well as you do? Mello X Near yaoi! boyxboy If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__ Hey this is the first chapter of my Mello x Near story. I already have this story written so it is just the matter of me getting around to typing it…so yeah it may take forever, but I might be encouraged to type faster with reviews! I love hearing comments it gives me a reason to keep writing I will not put up the next chapter till I get at least some reviews. Also I really don't care if you flame! When that happens it just gives me another reason to try harder. Also feel free to point out mistakes, I do the editing myself so I might not always catch everything. Thanks!-BeyondBad1313_

**What's hidden behind a mask**

**Near's POV**

"You asswipe!" yelled Mello as his fists descended upon my unsuspecting face.

I gasped in shock as I was knocked completely off the bench by the force of Mello's punch. My hand flew to my already blood soaked nose. Blood began pouring from my nose like a leaky faucet. A drop of crimson blood escaped my grasp. It settled upon my once snow white shirt, tainting the once pure fabric.

Mello stalked away from me, still steaming mad, he looked like he was about to go kick some innocent puppies. Mello was really mad this time. I still gripped my nose as I attempted to stand from the unforgiving concrete, where I had landed. Matt stood above me handing me some tissue to clean my nose. Matt helped me to stand and apologized for Mello's behavior. I looked up at Matt and asked, "What did I do to piss him off this time?"

Matt smiled and said, "You beat him by one point on a test…again."

Matt smiled and we laughed, I laughed at Matt's stupidity where as he laughed at Mello's. I said with an evil smirk, "Either I'm going to have to get a whole lot dumber or Mello is going to have to try harder to beat me."

I chuckled at how truly oblivious Matt was. I left Matt, standing next to the now bloodstained bench in the courtyard of Whammy's, with a look of utter confusion branded upon his face. He realized that my comment about Mello had been an insult, he flashed a smile that was thickly laced with poison. I shuddered turning my back, that smile sickened me because I knew it was truly a, "killer smile."

I clenched my hands into fists making my knuckles go white, that smile is the mask that hides the killer. Innocence, hiding sinfulness, an angel's face concealing a demon's. I walked down the cluttered hall of Whammy's stopping at the door marked with my name on big white letters. I stepped into my room instantly feeling calmer, I was comforted by the sheer whiteness of my bedroom. My bedroom is so doused in white that most people would think it was the infirmary. I chuckled at the thought. I waded through the sea of toys on my floor, yeah maybe a hospital for the countless amounts of toys congregating on my floor. I changed my now bloodstained clothes, then I crept down the hall careful to make not even the tiniest sound. I came to a stop at the door marked in big black letters...Mello.  
**Mello's POV**  
I stared at the ceiling wondering if Near was ok, my head was filled with wild fantasies of Near being rushed to the hospital and me being arrested for assault. Since I was daydreaming I did not expect the flying ball of white that landed on my chest, knocking the breath from my lungs. I was still trying to catch my breath when Near's soft, pale lips captured my stunned unmoving ones. As soon as I realized what was happening my body flared to life, I was then kissing Near back passionately. I broke our now feverish kiss resting my forehead to Near's locking my crystal blue eyes with Near's endless ebony ones. I asked him, "Near, did I hurt you?"  
"Of course not," Near said snuggling closer to my chest.

I sighed in relief, our plan had gone accordingly. I looked into Near's endless eyes, knowing that I was doing to right thing to protect him. I love Near more than I ever thought possible. No matter how much it seemed as if I hate Near, I truly could not live without him. Near was the only thing I cared about, the problem was that I cared for Near too much and that put him in grave danger. Matt may seem calm and friendly on the outside, but that is just a mask. Matt has been in love with me since he first set eyes on me. I never loved Matt the way he loved me, so he assumed the role of my best friend. He stuck to me like glue. The problem was Matt didn't let me have any other friends besides him, let alone I someone dared to develop a crush on me. Anyone who tried to get close to me was hurt by Matt. I think Matt's reasoning was that if he couldn't have me then no one could. Matt seemed to try to hurt everyone that tried to get close to me, so the logical thing for me to do was to distance myself from people.

I never got close to anyone because in the end I would just cause them more pain than I am worth. I grew cold and developed a mask to hide behind. I hid behind a mask called rage and I completely mastered it. I became known as the guy you didn't want to piss off because you would end up with a bullet lodged in your ass. Most people didn't porously attempt to get a bullet shot up their ass, but Near wasn't most people. Near came out of nowhere, he infuriated me! He seemed to beat me in everything. At first I truly did hate Near, but then he decided to try to befriend me. Near had a strange way of doing this, he beat me in everything, tests, mind games and he even publically humiliated me in front of all the other kids at Whammy's. I snapped, I was in Near's face ready to kill him when he suddenly whispered in my ear, "Mello I was only trying to get your attention, apparently I did, I want to be your friend Mello." "That is if you will let me."

I stared at Near in shock, was he stupid! Irritating me was not the way to get me to be your friend, it only made me want to shove my red leather boots so far up your ass that you can taste the dog shit I stepped in. I continued staring at Near in shock, it looked as if someone just hit me over the head with a paddle _(a yaoi paddle!XD_). Near's hot breath was on my ear again, "I like you Mello, more than you think, you are the only person who can come close to matching my intelligence." "I would be really happy to have you as a friend Mello."

I smiled a genuine smile that rarely ever ghosted my lips, Near broke through my mask while I wasn't looking. I realized he had seen through the fake persona I always hid behind. He saw my heart before I could reassemble the cold, angry mask. Near seemed to get closer to me than anyone ever had before, and in return for glimpsing my heart Near offered his heart to me. I gladly accepted Near's offering, it felt good to finally be close to someone. I grew deeply attached to Near, he challenged me in every way, and he challenged my intelligence and always beat me. Near always seems to know what to say to me and he truly understands me. That's why I have to protect Near from Matt at all costs. If Matt knew that I had befriended Near, let alone fell in love with him, he would harm Near far worse than I could ever imagine. So now Near and I am forced to pretend that we despise each other, it throws Matt off our trail so he leaves Near alone. Near and I have recently begun staging fights to make our hatred of one another more convincing. The latest fight was Near's brilliant idea, I was to walk up to an unsuspecting Near mad about test scores and punch him in the nose. A blood capsule was hidden in Near's nose so at the slightest touch from my fist it would break and give him the appearance of having a bloody nose. The staged fight worked perfectly and seemed to have Matt convinced that I despise Near. I am still terrified of accidently hurting Near. I crushed Near to my chest, burying my face in his soft snowy white locks. I was comforted by the warmth and sweet smell of vanilla that seemed to radiate from Near's tiny body in all directions.

_**Author's note2:**__ Hey I hoped you like the story so far, remember as I said the more reviews the quicker this gets typed! I'm sorry to just stop in the story, but I need to start at the next POV for chapter 2. Yes I made Matt the bad guy…only in one of my stories is Matt a badass!XD Also i forgot my disclamer so here it is. Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters are not mine nor will they ever be:( Leave me reviews and chapter two will be up soon.-BeyondBad1313_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note; Hey guys you probably thought I was dead along with this story by now, but recently I have had a few readers requesting more. I have been really busy lately, I am a sophomore in high school and I am taking college level biology. Plus my other honors classes so im kinda overrun. I will try my best to keep this story going. That's all for now! –BeyondBad1313**_

**Near's POV**

I nuzzled my face into the crook of Mello's neck breathing in his heavenly scent. Mello always smells like chocolate mixed with his own unique dark, spicy scent. I was so happy at that moment because I felt truly loved. Before I had Mello I was utterly alone, either people were intimidated by me or envied my intelligence. Either way people avoided me, it was painful not having even one person who was close to me. I seemed to recede into myself, my actions became robotic, and my face lost emotion and became a mask of apathy. I played with toys to fight off boredom, but they soon became my only friends. I was broken and I didn't realize it, that is until I saw Mello laughing and having a good time with a group of Whammy's kids. I felt empty. That's when I realized that I needed Mello. From that moment on my only goal become befriending Mello.

I felt Mello's face in my hair and sighed. I wanted so much not to pretend to hate Mello. I despised the thought of even pretending to hate my lover. I chuckled at the thought, I suddenly remembered the first time Mello kissed me.

**Flashback(still Near's POV)**

We were in my room studying. Matt had gone out for the day so we didn't have to worry about him barging in and finding Mello in my room. At that point Mello and I were only friends, neither of us knew of the other's feelings. I was trying to study, but I kept getting distracted by Mello who was at the moment molesting a seemingly innocent chocolate bar with his mouth. His tongue was sliding up and down the chocolate bar slowly melting it. I continued to watch Mello's talented mouth, thinking what it would be like to feel Mello's mouth do that to me. I felt my blood rush south at the thought. Mello suddenly broke through my hazy daydream and asked me if I was ok. "yes," I lied turning my back to Mello in an attempt to hide my current situation. Mello crawled across the floor grabbing my shoulders and pushing me to the ground, he straddled my waist whispering in my ear, "what's wrong Near?"

I hardened in response to the husky tone of Mello's voice. I looked into Mello's crystal blue eyes and said with a slightly shaky voice, "I am fine Mello."

He sighed looking defeated. He prepared to get off me, then he looked down…an evil grin spread across his perfect lips. He chuckled and said, "Near you are defiantly not fine."

I blushed and tried to hide my face from him, terrified that he would hate me and the friendship that I had worked for would be ruined. Mello grabbed my chin and made me look at him, his lips pressed to mine softly. For a moment I sat unmoving in shock, the suddenly I was kissing Mello back with as much passion as I could. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Mello pulled away leaving me breathless. He gave me a crooked smile and said, "Did I happen to cause your problem?"

I blushed looking away, "yes," I said embarrassed my face and ears on fire from Mello's words. Mello cupped my face in his hands and smiled.

I loved seeing Mello smile because I was the only one who could make him smile with his whole heart. I sighed realizing that I cared for Mello far more than I thought. I loved Mello. I looked up at Mello my embarrassment vanishing and whispered, "I love you Mello."

Mello shot me the grin I love so much and breathed against my ear, "I love you so much Near and you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

Then he gave an evil chuckle, "Would you like me to help you with your problem Near?"

"Please Mello," I said trembling. He nodded then captured my neck licking and biting the pale flesh there. I shivered as Mello's lips ghosted over a sensitive spot just beneath my ear. As his lips teased that sweet spot a moan escaped my lips. Mello returned to that spot sucking and biting furiously. I moaned loudly, "Melllloooo!"

He chuckled and ground his hips hard against mine. I pulled Mello closer to me trying to create more friction. Mello laughed again saying, "Impatient aren't you."

Mello's hands slid past the waistband of my pants gripping me through my boxers. I bucked my hips up into his touch wanting more. He slid my pants down at an agonizing pace teasing me, my boxers came off next exposing my excited member that was dripping with precum. Mello smirked and said, "Wow Near you are bigger than I expected."

I blushed turning my head away. "Hey," Mello said suddenly very serious, "Never be embarrassed of yourself. You are beautiful to me and I can never get enough of you."

Then his lips were on my member. I moaned and shivered in pure bliss as Mello licked my up and down like he had with his chocolate, making my brain melt into a useless puddle of goo. I lost all rational thought, I was driven by pure instinct. I thrust into Mello's mouth almost causing him to gag. "More," I growled. Mello compiled taking me deeper in his throat and sucking harder. He reached up to tease my erect rosy buds. I moaned in pleasure. I fisted my hands in Mello's silky blonde hair, my breath coming in shaky gasps."M-Mello I'm gonna…"

He took me deeper as I exploded into his awaiting mouth. Mello licked his lips and smirked, "You taste better than chocolate Near."

I smiled, "Then maybe you will molest me instead of your chocolate."

"You bet," he said resting his head on my chest.

**End Flashback**

**Near's POV**

I smiled remembering that moment. I looked at Mello and said, "I can't pretend to hate you anymore Mello."

Mello sighed and said, "I guess it's time we stop pretending."

I smiled at the thought of finally being able to kiss Mello in public without the fear of being spotted. It was great to think of not having to hide from Matt anymore. Mello looked afraid of dropping our act. I knew Mello was afraid of what Matt would do, but I didn't care. Mello is mine and that's all that matters. I captured Mello's lips with my own and he crushed me further into his chest. I broke our desperate kiss gasping for air. Mello always seemed to take my breath away. I wrapped my tiny fists in Mello's golden locks and crushed our lips together once more, Mello's tongue gently gliding across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I eagerly granted him entrance and our tongues battled for dominance. Mello took a hold of one of my nipples rolling it between his fingers. I gave up letting Mello have total control. He pushed me back onto the black silk sheets of his bed. Mello looked gorgeous above me, his golden hair fanned down around his face, his eyes were like blue lightning, and the moonlight seemed to surround him in a halo of white light. I groaned, my need for him was much more than I could bear. "Mello," I said, "We need to stop. If we go any further we may be caught."

Mello sighed and rolled off me, giving me one final kiss upon my lips. This kiss was different from the passionate kisses of earlier, his kiss was feather light. A simple goodbye without words. "Good night my love," I whispered as I slipped from Mello's room and quietly returned to mine.

I lay upon my bed with a sigh, I loved Mello so much it hurt. I was ecstatic that we would no longer have to hide our love from everyone. I smiled closing my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke to a bright patch of sunlight streaming down from my open window… I did a double take and shot up from my bed realizing that I had not opened my window! I looked down to see Mello curled into a ball at the foot of my bed. I instantly calmed down realizing Mello had probably come into my room in the middle of the night, seeking comfort from one of his painstaking nightmares. Mello suffered from frequent nightmares, and I don't blame him considering all the messed up things in his life. I can only imagine the horrors that terrorize Mello in his dreams. Mello is physically and mentally stronger than anyone I have ever known, but he is still human, which mean s he gets scared just like everyone else. Everyone has fears, its only natural to fear something, but Mello is always under so much pressure and has a very messed up life. Hence the reason he has more fears than the average person. Mello came from a family of very screwed up drunkards. Mello watched his father abuse his mother, and if he tried to help his feeble mother his father would beat him till he passed out or could no longer stand. That is how Mello got so tough, after taking his father's abuse he never wanted to be treated like that again. Mello from that point on was afraid of no one, that is until Matt came along. Matt reminded Mello of his father, but Matt was perhaps even more violent. Mello is petrified of Matt so he obeys his every whim. Careful to avoid making him angry because Matt did a good job hiding just how cruel he was behind the mask of a smile. I pulled Mello to my chest waking him from his restless sleep. Mello whipped his still tear-stained eyes and buried his head in my chest, silently thanking me for being there for him. I whispered n Mello's ear, "What was your nightmare about?"

He looked up at me, his blue eyes seeming to burn a hole through my own ebony ones, he said, "I dreamt that Matt killed you"

Mello stifled a sob gripping me tighter. "That bastard," I hissed.

Mello looked at me in shock due to the fact that I almost never cursed. "I should show Matt a real nightmare," I growled.

Mello chuckled gaining his composure once more. He replaced his hard tough mask, hiding away the broken softer side of him. I was the only one who ever saw the softer side of Mello. I was the only one whoever truly saw, Mello.

_**Authors note: Hey hoped you guys liked the second chapter. I will try to get this story on a regular updating schedule so that maybe it won't be another six months before I upload a new chapter. Remember reviews give me motivation, thanks! –BeyondBad1313**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mello's POV**

I sat at the table furthest in the corner, absent mindedly munching on a bagel. I was so tired I could barely see straight. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before, my nightmare still fresh in my mind.

**XXDreamXX**

Near was right in front of me yet I still couldn't reach him. I was bound to a chair, while near was hog tied lying on the cold cement floor of an abandoned warehouse. I struggled against my bonds, but my efforts were useless. The ropes that held me had been tied with skilled fingers. I called out to Near, hoping he was ok. There was no answer, making me increasingly worried. Then he shifted, awakening. Then I heard the electronic beeping of a videogame, and the muted taping of the fingers wielding it. My head shot up as the door bashed against the wall. Matt stepped in with his videogame and a cigarette between his smirking lips. He tossed the game onto the medal table in the center of the tiny room. He strutted over to where I was tied down. "Hello Melly," said Matt, "What do we have here?"

He gestured to the small heap of white on the floor. "It's the little white worm that's been trying to steal my love!"

He turned on me and growled, "How could you Melly?"

He moved toward me till his eyes were level with my own and I could smell the tobacco filled breath cascading across my lips. I tried to hold in my fear, to push it away for Near's sake. Matt grinned like cat who's just caught a mouse. He backed away circling Near like a hawk. "No, it's all your fault you little albino freak!"

His words were filled with anger each word punctuated with tiny drops of spittle. "You poisoned his mind," he screeched.

Matt's foot shot out smashing into the side of Near's ribcage. Near whimpered in pain, I yelled out for Matt to stop. "Why should I not hurt him?"

Matts eyes were glazed with his anger and jealousy, he released his anger on Near's tiny, fragile body. His foot collided with Near's face. I heard the sickening crunch of his nose breaking, Matt's fists and feet beat relentlessly at Near's body. The only sounds escaping from Near's lips were tiny gasps of pain. "stop!" I screamed, "Stop it you monster!"

"No HE is a monster," Matt said, pointing at Near's limp form.

Matt bent over pulling his gun from his boot. He aimed it at Near's head, He deserves to die for what he's done."

I thrashed in my binding trying to get free. "Any last words Near?"

"Yes," Near choked, coughing up blood, "I love you Mello."

Matt's face twisted into a look of pure rage, with a boom that echoed against the walls, he fired. I let out a strangled sob, Near was gone. I couldn't protect him, and then I lost him. The tears streamed down my cheeks. My heart shattered into a million puzzle pieces only Near could ever fit together, now he's gone and my puzzle will remain unsolved…

**XXEnd of DreamXX**

I was snapped back to reality, realizing my bagel was nowhere near my mouth. In fact it was in the general vicinity of my forehead, smearing jam all over my face. "Damn it," I said annoyed at my own stupidity.

I attempted to clean the sticky mess that was now my forehead with a napkin. "Need some help there Melly?"

I jumped realizing Matt had crept up behind me. He grasped my face between his too warm hands, I felt his tongue run across my face. "mmhm, you taste delicious Melly."

I cringed, I despised that nickname. "Thanks Matt, but I think I am just going to go get a shower."

I walked off towards my room leaving a sulking Matt still sitting at the table behind me. I quickly grabbed a handful of leather from my room and hurried to the showers. The showers at Whammy's were not very private, they were a row of stall like showers with only a thin white curtain for privacy. I heard only one shower running, I looked to the counter and saw a set of perfectly stacked white pajamas. I grinned, knowing Near was in the shower. I locked the bathroom door and jammed a chai beneath the handle for good measure. I stripped off my clothes and walked down the line of showers to the end. I pulled back the curtain to reveal a very startled Near. I slipped in behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What are you doing?" He said.

"Taking a shower," I said innocently.

He smiled up at me, then turned to plant a kiss on my lips. I moaned into his mouth. I loved it when he took some control. His little displays of dominance were quite sexy. At the moment I couldn't take his gentle kisses any longer. I slammed him against the wall of the shower, planting nips and kisses along his soft pale neck. I reached the spot beneath his neck and sucked a bit harder, knowing it would drive Near crazy. Suddenly I heard someone attempt to open the door. There was a pounding, "Mello why is the door locked?"

"oh shit, its Matt, " I whispered.

I pushed Near out of the stall and into the broom closet giving him an order to hide. I quickly shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist. Just as I was about to open the door Matt busted through it. "What the fuck Matt!"

"Why was the door bolted and barricaded?"

"umm I-I , wanted some privacy."

"I don't believe you, liar."

He glanced at the counter then turned to me in fury. "Then why are Near's clothes on the counter if you're in here by yourself?"

He was fuming at this point. He glared at me. "so you expect me to believe that Near is walking around naked! Where is he hiding?"

Matt stalked over to the broom closet where Near was hiding. I panicked, not wanting him to find Near, I grabbed the chair that had previously been barricading the door. I crept behind Matt my bare feet sticking to the white tiled floor. Just as he yanked the closet door open I smashed the chair over his head. I cringed at the sound of the wood splintering when it collided with his skull. I threw the remains of the chair on the floor and rushed into the closet. I laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. As I walked into the closet I was Near trying to blend into a mountain of toilet paper rolls. I giggled, he did blend in with his pale skin and white hair. I helped Near to his feet. He looked down at Matt's unconscious form and said, "What are we going to do about that?"

I shook my head, "Near, we have to leave Whammy's."

Near sighed, "You're right, but what do we do about Matt?"

I looked around the broom closet spotting a rope and some duct tape. Near and I bound his hands and feet in rope, and covered his mouth with the duct tape. I had the urge to put duct tape on his nose as well. Life would be much easier if he was to no longer exsist. I thought better of it. I we get far enough away we would likely never see him again. I grabbed Matts arms and Near his feet. We heaved him into the closet, not caring where he landed. The bastard deserved whatever he got, for all I cared he could have landed with a broom up his ass. I grabbed Near who was still naked and his clothes. We hurried down the hallway, silently plotting our escape. It was finally time for us to kiss Whammy's goodbye.


End file.
